


Truth or Dare

by Lion_of_Eben



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_of_Eben/pseuds/Lion_of_Eben
Summary: In which Arianne Martell is a not-so-inadvertent matchmaker, Aurane politely forces his way into Daemon's apartment, and Daemon gets his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why, but I like this ship. I just want these two crazy kids to get together in-series and fight ice zombies with the power of love. T.T

Arianne Martell was trying to kill him. She had to be, because she knew him and knew exactly what the answer would be, and also because she was the worst woman in the world.

Daemon gave her a look that attempted to communicate _You started this game just to ask me this, didn’t you?_ and _I fucking hate you with the intensity of a thousand fiery suns right now_ and _I know you’re nailing Professor Oakheart and I’ll tell everyone if you open your mouth_ all at the same time. He strongly suspected that he had been unsuccessful in imparting at least one of those very crucial messages because she just lifted her brow and smirked at him. 

“Yep, I’m out,” he announced. 

Arianne had demanded that they play “Truth or Dare,” because apparently they were all still in high school. She knew, _she knew, the conniving, scheming, horrible, awful, amazing, wonderful, perfect woman_ , that Aurane Waters would be here. She knew that Daemon had been pining for him for the past year and a half. She knew that Daemon had zero plans of sharing his feelings for Aurane with anyone, at all, ever. She knew that Daemon had a dissertation to work on and History 103 students to lecture, that Aurane was still an undergrad. She knew that he wasn’t really in the market to start something with someone whose time was as limited as his own. Daemon wasn’t even that sure he was into guys generally, especially since Oberyn died. It was possible that he didn’t actually want to fuck Aurane and he only thought that he did. 

_Gods, but he’s been in the Navy, though. And he has that mouth and those eyes. Stop it. Stop it now._

So when Arianne had invited him to this party, had basically demanded that he show up on account of his becoming a social recluse, she neglected to inform him that she had also invited Aurane. And when she started this game of Truth or Dare (seriously, who the fuck played this anymore?) she knew that he would choose “Truth” because he was too lazy to go through on a dare, and also because he didn’t want to get naked in front of a bunch of people he barely knew. And then, when she, the conniving, scheming, horrible, awful, amazing, wonderful, perfect woman, asked him “Who’s your fantasy fuck? Not counting celebrities, fictional characters, or the dead. Has to be someone you could feasibly fuck,” he was pretty much finished. 

Obviously, because Daemon’s fantasy fuck of the past 18 months was sitting next to him. Right next to him. So next to him that the left knee of his Indian-style crossed legs was just barely brushing against the outside of Daemon’s thigh. So… “Yep, I’m out.” He stood and twisted his shoulders, popping his spine back into place after sitting on the floor unsupported. He padded out of her living room and into her kitchen, stealing a water bottle from her fridge and digging through the fishbowl on the counter for his key ring.

Daemon took a last swig of his Guinness and tossed the bottle into Arianne’s recycling. He grabbed his coat, keys, and checked for his wallet, shoving his feet into his shoes at the same time. He popped his head into the living room, said his goodbyes, and caught the train home, nearly missing it by 30 seconds. It was fucking cold, unusually so for so far in the south. His knuckles felt sore and numb from it at the same time, and there were random parts of his body – his nose, his ankles, his spine – that felt like they wouldn’t be warm ever again. Hot shower when he got home, then. 

Except, when he did get home, he just ended up collapsing on the couch, staring at the ceiling for a few long minutes before dragging his laptop towards him and watching something stupid that Netflix recommended to him. Mostly to avoid thinking about Aurane and how Daemon was pretty sure he did actually want to fuck him. Pretty fucking positive. He was two hours into something about a highly dysfunctional woman when someone knocked on his door. 

Which was weird. Because it was well after 12 am. And all his friends lived literally on the opposite side of the city. And he and his neighbors studiously ignored one another. Probably just the wrong address. Best to ignore it. 

Except the knocking continued. 

Fuck. 

Daemon rolled off the couch, muttering “For the love of the Mother, I’m coming.” He glanced through the spyhole, almost gave himself a concussion when he jerked to look again in a double-take. He pressed his palm over his right eye where he’d smacked his head on the door and turned the knob, letting it swing open. 

Blonde hair. Green eyes. Half a smirk and a raised brow. “You ok?” 

Of course he heard Daemon hit his head. How could he not? Daemon had nearly taken the whole door down. 

“Yeah, fine. Did I forget something?” 

“Nah. You here by yourself?” 

“Um. Yes.” 

What the fuck was happening right now? 

“Cool, ‘cause I’m coming in.” 

Aurane brushed by Daemon, putting his hand on his shoulder to slide him out of the way. 

_What the fuck is happening right now?_

Aurane toed off his shoes, using his foot to slide them next to Daemon’s, casually considerate. Aurane was always casually considerate. He naturally perceived the habits of others, their feelings, their motivations, their immediate needs, and he had an easy way of unassumingly accommodating them. Like it was no big deal. Like it was something everyone did. Like it was totally fine that his constant random acts of kindness were always underappreciated. 

But then Aurane just wandered into Daemon’s apartment uninvited, opening his fridge without asking. Which was casually inconsiderate, especially because Aurane had never been here before. 

“Hey, you want one?” he asked, holding up one of Daemon’s beers. 

Daemon nodded, extending his arm, popping the bottle open and taking a swig before speaking. “You passed the bathroom in the hall on your way in here.” 

Aurane’s mouth quirked in that half-smile he was in the habit of making. “I’m not here to use your bathroom.” 

“Um… Ok, I’m confused.” Aurane’s smile grew, something like three-quarters of a smile now, before he took a sip of the bottle in his hand. “Why are you here?” 

Aurane set his bottle on the kitchen counter, stepping close to Daemon – too close – and taking his beer from him. Aurane set that on the counter, too, stepping even further into Daemon’s personal space, and it was really obvious what was about to happen. Really fucking obvious. And parts of Daemon’s body were responding: his heart was pumping faster, his breath was stuttering, blood was pooling south. But his brain had officially shorted out. He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t make his arms or hands move, not even when Aurane’s eyes flicked to his mouth and his hand came up to cup the back of Daemon’s neck. 

And then Aurane’s lips were on his, gentle and firm, barely demanding anything from him at all. Almost like he was trying to soothe Daemon into it. But then Daemon had to open his mouth to breathe, because he had forgotten how, and Aurane’s teeth nipped softly over his lower lip before his tongue slipped inside. And, oh, Daemon felt that everywhere, down to his toes and to the tips of his fingers and he could hear his own heart beating and he was dizzy and absurdly turned on for how little they’d touched. 

And then Daemon’s brain caught up to what was happening, that Aurane Waters had just barged into his apartment, that he’d just come in and taken Daemon’s beer and now was taking a kiss and none of it made any sense at all. 

Daemon pulled his mouth away, breathing embarrassingly heavy, his eyes closed, his head tipped towards the ceiling. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, and fuck, but his voice sounded wrecked. _How? It was just one kiss._

“Seducing you,” Aurane murmured. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin under Daemon’s ear. “Don’t you think…” a kiss to his jaw, “I’ve noticed…” a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “how you look at me?” One of Aurane’s hands was still at the back of his neck, the fingers playing a bit with the hair at the base of Daemon’s skull. The other was drifting slowly down Daemon’s chest, pressing for a moment against the stutter of his heart at the same moment Aurane’s mouth sucked gently along a vulnerable stretch of throat. “And I want you. So I’m taking you. That alright?” 

Daemon hummed in affirmation, leaned against the counter when Aurane’s tongue flicked out to dip into the hollow of his clavicle. His hands finally obeyed him, one tangling in Aurane’s hair, the other pulling him in close. Daemon wanted to feel all of him, all at once, but Aurane wasn’t really cooperating, was instead chuckling into Daemon’s throat and leisurely dragging the tips of his fingers along Daemon’s belly through his shirt. It all felt stupidly good, and Daemon wanted more, but Aurane was just teasing him, touching him just a little bit, working him up in a way that didn’t seem fair at all. 

Daemon dragged Aurane’s mouth back to his, thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth, humming in satisfaction when Aurane rested his hands on the countertop behind them and pressed his body full into Daemon. Daemon was content to kiss Aurane like this, just a little rough, just for a while, but Aurane tore away after only a few moments. His hips ground restlessly against Daemon’s. 

“Bedroom?” 

Gods, his voice sounded just as wrecked as Daemon’s. 

Daemon felt his teeth sink into his lower lip. He’d said he was cool with Aurane seducing him, but… He hadn’t been with a man since Oberyn. And that had been years ago. And he wasn’t really sure if he could make this good for Aurane, but he was really turned on and… 

_Fuck it._

Daemon grabbed Aurane’s hand, led him down the hall, whimpered in surprise when Aurane pressed him against the wall and ravished his mouth, palmed him over his jeans. Daemon moaned, bucked his hips into Aurane’s hand, thumped his head back against the wall, felt his spine stretch into an arch. Daemon’s fingers slipped under Aurane’s shirt, sliding along the smooth skin of his side, his ribs, his back. He felt Aurane grin into his neck before teeth scraped along his throat. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Aurane whispered. “I want to make you feel so good.” 

Generally, Daemon thought dirty talk was stupid. He thought it was awkward and unnatural, something people did when they were trying too hard to turn their partner on instead of just being in the moment. But when Aurane did it, it almost made Daemon keen with want. _I want to make you feel so good._

_Holy shit._

Aurane pulled off him, dragging him to his bedroom door which was only four steps away. Daemon pulled him inside, kissing him roughly as he did so, in a hurry now and unsure of how to slow himself down. Aurane knew, though. He eased away from Daemon, resting his hands on his chest to put a bit of distance between them. 

He gripped the hem of Daemon’s t-shirt, pulling the cotton upwards and over his head. Aurane’s mouth broke out into that half-smile again, his eyes dragging appreciatively over Daemon, just the very tips of his fingers of one hand gliding over Daemon’s newly-exposed skin. Daemon could barely stand it, though, so he tugged on Aurane’s shirt, whispering, “Off,” relieved when Aurane obeyed. 

Aurane was just… stupidly sexy. He had all that lean muscle, probably from his time in the Navy or something, and there was something about the way Aurane stood, the way he leaned on his hips – not just now, all the time – that just sort of made Daemon want to fuck. And he had all that quiet kindness and that sharp intelligence and… And Daemon was probably half in love with him, and he would have to think about that later because Aurane’s hands were back on him and he couldn’t think about anything besides how good it felt. 

_I want to make you feel so good._

Aurane was kissing him again, his tongue licking teasingly along Daemon’s, two of his fingers hooking into the waistband of his jeans, dragging slowly along the soft skin on his hips. And Daemon had enough. 

He unfastened the button of his pants before moving to the front of Aurane’s jeans to do the same. 

“Hey, hey. Slow down.” 

Daemon heard an impatient whine in the back of his throat, and if he weren’t so needy he’d probably have the good grace to be ashamed. But he was needy, so he didn’t have the good grace. He’d wanted Aurane for so long, and now he was here and touching him and he’d said he could have him, he’d said, but now Daemon had to wait longer and it was all so unfair. He was just helpless and turned on and stuck with his hands gripping Aurane’s hips and his head on Aurane’s shoulder. 

“Take these off,” Aurane murmured, hooking his fingers back into Daemon’s jeans to demonstrate. “And then go lay on the bed.” 

Daemon obeyed, stepping easily out of denim, dropping his boxer-briefs along with his jeans, and tipping onto the bed. Aurane didn’t immediately cover Daemon with his body, though, and Daemon really needed to be touched. Daemon wrapped his hand around his cock without thinking about it, pulling slowly, just a bit, just enough to ease the desperate tension, his other arm flung over his eyes. 

“You should…” Aurane’s voice startled Daemon, who suddenly felt self-conscious, immediately stopping the motion of his hand. “You should see yourself. I… I don’t even… Gods, I want to...” 

“C’mere,” Daemon ordered. _I want to make you feel so good._ Daemon dropped his arm from his eyes, propped himself up on his elbow. “C’mere, I want to, too.”

Aurane was just standing there at the foot of his bed, shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned, flushed with his lips swollen and his hair mussed. _I want to, too._

“Take those off,” Daemon demanded. How were they supposed to fuck if Aurane was still wearing pants? 

But Aurane just shook his head, stepping forward and pressing his mouth to Daemon’s. He put a hand on Daemon’s chest, pressing him down into the bed, kissing down along his throat. Daemon arched into the feeling, tangling his fingers into Aurane’s hair, into the sheets, wanting, wanting. His hips writhed helplessly into the mattress, needing to grind against something, but trapped because he couldn’t press against Aurane’s jeans because that would _hurt_ and he was just so damned frustrated. 

“Easy now,” Aurane soothed against his collarbone. “Easy.” 

Daemon was just stuck, roaming his hands all over Aurane, touching everywhere that he could because Aurane’s body just felt absurdly good. Hard and strong and toned and lithe and all for him. Aurane’s mouth was wandering over Daemon’s chest, taking his time before sucking wet kisses into his ribcage, probably leaving marks. _Please leave marks._

His mouth was nuzzling down the center of his ribs, now, down over his belly, just down in general. 

_Oh, please._

His tongue swiped warm and wet over the bone of his hip. 

_Oh, please, yes._

Aurane’s teeth were scraping gently – so gently Daemon could barely feel it – along the sensitive juncture of his groin and his thigh and he couldn’t stand it. He really couldn’t. His hips were writhing against it, his fingers tangled in the sheets to keep from forcing Aurane’s mouth to where he needed it. Aurane’s hands grasped around his hips, holding him to the mattress as he hushed him. “Stay still,” he ordered, pecking a soft kiss into the top of Daemon’s thigh. 

“I can’t,” Daemon whimpered. “You’re a tease.”

He felt Aurane’s breathy laugh against his cock and it was torture. He sucked a warm kiss into Daemon’s inner thigh, which was worse than torture. “You can. Try harder.” 

“Okay,” Daemon breathed. “Okay.” And his hips stilled. But then Aurane gripped the base of his cock, twisting his hand a few times. And it was good, and grounding, and Daemon felt braced for what was about to come. Except it didn’t come. 

Daemon opened his eyes, looked down his body. And just… _oh, fuck_. Because Aurane was right there, between his legs with his hand on his cock and his eyes on Daemon’s. _Gods, he has the most beautiful eyes._ Aurane kept his gaze glued to Daemon’s, but his mouth dropped to press a closed kiss to the side of his cock. Daemon rose on his elbows, stroked a hand through Aurane’s hair in encouragement. 

“Yeah?” Aurane asked, eyes still on his. Daemon had never been so captivated by anything in his life. 

“Yeah,” he sighed in answer, and then choked on his next inhale when Aurane licked along the underside of his dick, all the way up to the tip. Daemon shook. Aurane swirled his tongue over the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth, and… and Daemon couldn’t think of anything. Could only stare as Aurane’s cheeks hollowed a bit as he sucked. Aurane’s eyes flicked up to Daemon’s again, and everything felt too warm and too good and how was he supposed to last when he did that with his mouth? 

Daemon dropped back onto the bed, flinging his arm over his eyes again, fisting his other hand in the sheets, trying desperately to compose himself. But it felt like his control couldn’t catch up to the sensation of Aurane’s mouth on him, taking him slowly deeper before pulling off him and concentrating on the head. Kissing and licking and sucking, working the shaft with his hand. His free hand was wandering over him, teasing just above his hip, stroking along his thigh. Daemon was being taken apart and he felt it everywhere, in the curl of his fingers and the arch of his back and the strangled groan in his throat. 

Later, when he had better control of himself and could stand a sexual encounter that lasted longer than 45 seconds, he was going to fuck Aurane into the mattress. _Gods, I hope there’s a later._ He was going to lay Aurane flat and tangle their fingers together and thrust his tongue into his mouth at the exact same moment that he – 

It was probably an unfortunate time to be thinking that specific thought, because Aurane chose just then to sink all the way down on him, humming in the back of his throat while his fingers trailed lightly over his sack, and Daemon was finished. His whole body seized up, arching and clenching, his toes literally curling into it. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t move, could only lie there choking on the air in his lungs while his body pulsed and his heart pounded. 

Only when the worst – _the best_ – of it was over could Daemon breathe again, sucking in deep gulps of air only for them to be exhaled as broken little moans. He lay boneless, feeling like he was progressively sinking into the mattress while Aurane pressed gentle kisses back up his body. 

“Sorry,” Daemon managed to sigh out. “I should have…” _Should have said something before exploding in your mouth?_

He felt Aurane smile against his shoulder. “I don’t mind.” 

Daemon lifted his arm to stroke his fingers along Aurane’s cheek, feeling both satisfied and adrift, almost as though this weren’t happening. Aurane’s hand raised to match Daemon’s touch, a finger tracing his damp hairline, Aurane’s eyes searching his. His eyes were like the sea, and Daemon didn’t know why, but that made him feel nervous and lonely and infatuated all at once. 

“You’re such a mess,” Aurane whispered, his thumb sweeping along Daemon’s jaw. Daemon knew it must be true, that he was probably flushed and sweaty, but he was too blissed-out and weary to care. “It’s so sexy, the way you get turned on like that. How open you are with what you want.” 

Daemon was both pleased by the praise and confused by it. Maybe it was a cultural difference or something. There was a stereotype of the Dornish being more sexually open, but it wasn’t something Daemon had ever given much thought. He’d always assumed sexual proclivities were highly individualized. And Aurane had been the one to take all the initiative in the first place. Daemon hadn’t been open with what he wanted at all. 

Daemon pushed the thought aside, deciding that it didn’t make much sense to over-analyze anything that was said in bed, particularly when the man saying it still hadn’t gotten off. He reached down to brush the backs of his fingers against the front of Aurane’s jeans, where he was still straining with want. He eased the zipper down gently, caressing along his throat at the same time, relishing the feel of Aurane’s heartbeat and swallow against his fingertips. 

“Oh,” Aurane sighed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.” 

Daemon felt disbelief crease his brow and pull at his lips. What the hell kind of man would he be if he didn’t reciprocate in at least the most basic of ways?

Aurane’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath coming in short bursts as Daemon slipped his hand under his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his erection. “Gods, I’m an idiot. I didn’t mean it. Please…” He trailed off on a moan as Daemon used his thumb to swirl precum over the head of Aurane’s penis. 

Aurane’s mouth pressed eagerly to Daemon’s while Daemon pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips. Daemon wasn’t really into his own taste, but he liked the feel of Aurane’s lips, so he tolerated it. He must have done something to signal his distaste, though, because Aurane pulled away immediately, pressing his face into Daemon’s throat and breathing out an apology. 

“It’s fine,” Daemon murmured, trying to urge Aurane’s face back to his. Aurane didn’t comply, though, only shook his head, panting against Daemon’s collarbones. 

“You feel good,” Aurane choked out, pressing closer, his hand wandering restlessly over Daemon. Daemon couldn’t help but be a bit pleased with himself, that he managed to make Aurane as helpless with pleasure as he had been. Aurane came on a subdued groan, his fingers digging into Daemon’s arm, his hips jerking in rhythm with Daemon’s hand. Daemon worked him through it, letting him slump against him when it was over, pressing a kiss to his temple in a surge of affection. 

He couldn’t let them lie like that for long, though. His fingers were drying sticky, and he hated not having clean hands. He disengaged from Aurane, sliding out of bed and padding into the bathroom through his closet. He washed his hands, wetting a washcloth for Aurane before returning to the room. He handed the washcloth to Aurane, who looked satisfactorily pleasured with heavy eyelids and swollen lips. Daemon returned to his closet, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt to give Aurane some privacy while he cleaned himself. 

When Daemon re-entered his room, Aurane was laying spread eagle on his bed, his eyes closed and his hand fisted around the wet washcloth. The sight of him like that, naked and in his bed with the both of them satisfied, made Daemon ache. He’d wanted this, even if he hadn’t fully admitted it to himself. He wanted more than this. He wanted something long-term, something permanent, something with real sex and intimacy and mutual understanding. Something where Aurane wouldn’t have to basically break into his apartment to take what he wanted. 

“Sorry,” Aurane sighed. “I’ll leave in a second.”

Daemon blinked in surprise. That was pretty much the opposite of what he wanted. “No, you don’t have to,” he blurted. He regretted it immediately. He didn’t want to pressure Aurane into sticking around if he didn’t want to. 

“Oh.” Aurane opened his eyes, glancing over at Daemon. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Daemon shrugged, feeling compelled to continue now that he’d already spoken. “I mean, you can stay. If you want. No pressure.” 

“Okay,” he replied simply. “You want this in the bathroom, or…?” he asked, lifting the washcloth in his hand. 

Daemon felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, and he took the washcloth from Aurane, rinsing it off in the bathroom sink before tossing it over the shower curtain rod. He grabbed clothes on his way back through his closet, handing them to Aurane as he climbed into bed. Daemon curled under the covers, weariness dragging on his eyelids shut, warm contentedness spreading all the way out to his fingers when newly-clothed Aurane slid under the covers with him. 

Aurane leaned over him to flick the light off, but other than that, he didn’t touch him. That was okay, though. They didn’t have something that was defined, something concrete and solid. 

“Hey,” Aurane said softly. Daemon opened his eyes, squinting in the darkness at the shadowed suggestion of Aurane’s face. “Can I take you to breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Daemon sighed, trying to pretend not to be immeasurably pleased. “But I’m paying.” 

Aurane hummed in consent, and didn’t protest when Daemon tangled their fingers together.


End file.
